


milkshakes

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there used to be two drinks across the table, but now there's just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milkshakes

  
  
“old man, party of one?” the hostess calls out.  
  
the elderly gentleman sitting next to the newlyweds raises a creaky hand and follows the hostess to his table.  
  
sehun snickers, and zitao slaps him lightly on the arm. a few seconds later, the hostess calls out, “huang, party of two?”   
  
the two young men stand up, and sehun curls his pinky around zitao’s, feeling the cool brush of his husband’s wedding band. “sorry,” sehun whispers as they follow the hostess to their booth. “it’s just...he gave his name as old man. i thought that was kind of amusing.”  
  
“amusing? who are you and what have you done with my sehunnie?” zitao teases as they take their seats in the booth right behind the old man’s. “you’re in much too good of a mood today.”  
  
“we did just get married.”  
  
“is that so?” the old man asks, turning around to greet the young couple with a crinkly-eyed smile. “when did you two get married?”  
  
“four hours ago!” sehun and zitao exclaim together.  
  
“we just left the reception. didn’t even go home to change, zitao here was too eager to grab our first milkshake as a married couple.”  
  
“so were you, sehunnie!” zitao hisses.  
  
“well, congratulations! i was wondering why you kids were dressed so sharply,” the old man says with a chuckle. “i’m gonna let you two in on a secret.”  
  
he glances down with a little smile playing on his lips, and sehun and zitao unconsciously lean towards him, captivated by the old man’s quiet charisma.  
  
“today’s my wedding day, too,” he says, his smile growing wider. “forty years ago, that is.”  
  
the young men glance at each other, unsure of what to say, but the old man doesn’t notice. his gentle smile is still bent on the ground as he continues. “i hope you don’t think i’m being too bold, but seeing you two reminds me of yifan and myself when we were newlyweds. we were a bit older than you two, though. we got a bit of a late start.”  
  
“sehun just seems young because he acts like a child,” zitao jokes fondly. the old man laughs, and sehun pretends to scowl.  
  
the waitress arrives to take the old man’s order, and then the couple’s. the old man orders a vanilla milkshake, and the two young men both order strawberry milkshakes.  
  
“as much as an old geezer like myself enjoys criticizing the younger generation, i must say that you two have excellent taste. yifan always ordered a strawberry milkshake every time we came here together. i always told him that it was unmanly of him to order pink drinks, but on our twentieth anniversary, he made me take a sip.”  
  
“same thing with mine,” zitao says with a nod. “and now it’s your favorite, isn’t it sehunnie?”  
  
“i just order strawberry because you like it,” sehun grumbles.  
  
“and because you love it, too,” zitao adds matter-of-factly.  
  
“your husband seems to be so...what do you kids call it these days? whipped?”   
  
sehun and zitao look at each other and burst into laughter, and the old man glances between them in alarm. “d-did i say something wrong? i’m not very good at keeping up with slang.”  
  
“no, no, you said it correctly,” sehun laughs.   
  
the waitress returns with their orders. the young couple thank her and turn around to continue the conversation, but the old man’s head is bent and his hands are clasped as though in prayer.  
  
“happy anniversary, yifan,” he whispers so quietly that the couple behind him can’t hear. “i miss you.”


End file.
